dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Raid Battle
'Crystal Raid Battle '''is an online PVP game mode added in DLC 8 18th December 2018 update. One player assumes the role of a raid boss, while up to 5 other players fight against them. It can be played by talking to Fu in Conton City, or interacting with the time rift behind him. Game Format After finishing the tutorial, player gains the ability to participate in the mode online. You have to create or join a room, much like with online Expert Missions. Creating a room costs a Demon Realm Crystal, an item which can be obtained from any non tutorial expert mission (see drop rates below), and will let said player become the boss, unless glitches are involved. The other players can join the lobby for free, and fight against the boss. Once everyone readies up, they enter character selection. The boss player has a special character select screen, limited to their CaCs, previous EM or Raid bosses, but also including exclusive access to three previously AI only characters, Final Form Mira, Corrupted Zamasu and Demigra. If the chosen boss is a CaC, the game will start with them undergoing a supervillain transformation, roster characters however don't trigger this. The boss has greatly increased health, damage and Hyper Armor which doesn't instantly break from guard breaking attacks, they also see health bars of all enemies on screen. The villain character however cannot use their super souls, limit burst or transformations. Regardless of the result of the battle, boss player is awarded with an article of clothing from the pool of previous raid exclusive rewards, while the participants recieve random capsules. Exclusive Skills and Characters The boss player is given access to previously AI only characters and skills, though they need to be unlocked separately. The characters include: Final Form Mira, Corrupted Zamasu and Demigra, they can be obtained by purchasing their respective gifts from the TP shop, and giving it to Fu in front of the time rift. Besides the Crystal Raid Battle, they are also available in Training mode, though their stats there are more in line with the regular cast. The villainous skills are modified versions of the supervillain only skills, they can be obtained from Expert Missions, and equipped onto your created character, however they will be unavailable to use if you're not playing as the boss in Crystal Raid Battle, or in training. Unique to these skills is cooldown time, each skill after being used once will be unavailable for some time, with the game giving the boss a notification once they recharge. The skills include: *Rage Saucer *Bloody Sauce *Marbling Drop *Gigantic Ki Blast (doesn't seem to hit everyone, but it's faster and can't be reflected like the AI version) *Brainwash Attack (doesn't actually brainwash like the AI version and can be broken out of by everyone on their own, making it just an area stun) *Peeler Storm (reclassed as an evasive with 100 stamina cost) Skill and Crystal drops Rewards *Goku's Yardrat Clothes *Beerus' Clothes *Broly's Clothes *Super 17's Clothes *Yamcha's Baseball Uniform *Trendy Suit *Metal Cooler's Suit *Camo Bikini *Golden Great Ape Suit *Golden Turtle Hermit Gi *Zen-Oh's Clothes *Fused Zamasu's Clothes *SSGSS Goku's Wig *Tights Hat'' *Universe 6 Supreme Kai's Helper's Hat *Lord Zuno's Topknot Wig *Janemba's Sword *Frieza's Head (Final Form) *Golden Great Ape Hat & Tail *Golden Scouter *Super Saiyan Rose Wig *Fused Zamasu Wig *Turtle Hermit's Beard Glitches *''PC: ''The person that becomes the boss is not necessarily the host, but rather the first person on the lobby list of players. The order of the people in lobby is determined by the age of their steam account, with the older accounts being higher. Host retains the limited roster selection, letting them play boss exclusive characters as a participant, while player 1 has a regular one, letting them play any character from regular roster, as well as earn raid rewards Trivia *CaC with Supervillain skills equipped will appear in training mode in Supervillain form, giving them its unique aura, and preventing them from using their regular awoken skill, however much like with Mira, Zamasu and Demigra, their stats will not be boosted. *Giving Fu a copy of a gift you have already given to him will make him give you 10 Demon Realm Crystals lroster.jpg|Limited boss roster 20181218105638_1.jpg|CaC Supervillain Transformation